Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust-gas turbocharger and also to a method for assembling a bearing cartridge in a bearing housing of an exhaust-gas turbocharger.
Description of the Related Art
For mounting the charger shaft, an exhaust-gas turbocharger of the generic type has a bearing unit, which is also referred to as a bearing cartridge or bearing insert. Cartridges of this type can be used both in plain bearing systems and for systems mounted on rolling bearings.
Fixing elements serve to retain the bearing cartridge in position within the bearing housing, the position retainment against axial displacement of the cartridge and the retainment of the cartridge against twisting in the bearing housing being performed by separate fixing elements arranged, for example, at the ends of the bearing cartridge.
In contrast, it is an object of the present invention to provide an exhaust-gas turbocharger of the type indicated in the preamble of claim 1 and also a method for assembling a bearing cartridge in the bearing housing of such an exhaust-gas turbocharger which make it possible to simplify the assembly and make it more cost-effective.